


Connection

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete/Charlotte. Random little oneshot. Takes place after In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Pete spotted the fiery little southern blonde sitting at the bar. Charlotte was the first thing he noticed when he walked in. He had to admit that she was hot, but also a tough case to crack. It had taken him an entire week to put that woman to sleep and within that week he learned why Charlotte King was the way she was. Of course there was probably more to it, but for just a few moments he got to see the broken woman under the mask of perfection she usually wore.

Sometimes he wished she hadn't opened up to him. It bothered him knowing that she was so unhappy with life and so incredibly alone. He remembered her recoiling at his touch and pushing him away whenever he tried to be nice or help.

He took a seat on the bar stool next to her. She looked so much more relaxed now.

"Sleeping better these days?" He grinned.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. "I would've fallen asleep eventually. Don't congratulate yourself too much nature boy."

He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything too disparaging. "Let me buy you a drink," he said instead.

Charlotte grabbed her little clutch purse and hopped down from the stool. "No thanks, I'm done here."

He watched her leave and then decided to go after her. He found her in the parking lot walking rather quickly for such a petite person.

"Hey," he called out.

She turned around and scowled at him. "Jesus Wilder, what do you want?"

He shrugged. He actually had no idea why he had followed her out. "I, uh, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Charlotte crossed her arms over chest. "Don't think were friends or something just because you know things about me."

"Charlotte I'm just trying to be nice." He reached out impulsively to take her hand, but the blonde smacked his hand away.

"God, what's wrong with you?!" Charlotte asked with annoyance evident in her voice.

He laughed bitterly. He of course knew exactly what wrong with him. His failed marriage and the string of girls after. "What's wrong with me? There's something wrong with you!" he yelled.

A flash of hurt showed in her green eyes. "Don't you think I don't know that!" she yelled back at him. "I know that I'm fucked up. Just leave me alone." She turned away from him and began to walk away.

He sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her. He just wanted to be nice, show her that connecting with people wasn't such a terrible thing.

"Charlotte wait."

She didn't stop this time, so his only choice was to sprint after her. This time he caught her arm in his hand, effectively stopping her. He spun her around and without really thinking kissed her. She was small and warm and her hair felt like silk. He discovered that he liked kissing her. He pulled back after a bit and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry," he said.

Charlotte smirked at him. "You gonna let me go home now?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked at his shoes and then back at her. "So…I'll see you around?"

She actually smiled at him this time. "You wish," she said haughtily before walking away.


End file.
